White Faded To Black
by PrincessDarkSaku
Summary: Sakura thought that the people she held dear will never hurt her...this is her journey as she tries to over come the pain of being betrayed. No pairing yet! I'm not good with summaries XD. Please Read and Review!
1. Glowing Fakness and Memories

**HELLO EVERYONE! I am back to writing again my writers block is gone! YAY!**

**Sakura:Just get on with the story!**

**Fine... I do not own Naruto the characters are not mine at all. The only thing I own is this plot. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Summarry: Sakura thought that the people she held dear will never hurt her...this is her journay as she tries to over come the pain of being betrayed.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Glowing Fakness and Memories**

A light wind was flowing throughout the Villages of the Leaves better known as Konoha. The citizens bustled about the village and the ninjas could be seen hopping on roofs, strolling through the village, or training to hone their skills. The Hokage's Mountain stood proudly watching over the village and making the villagers feel safe. A young 20 year old woman stood on top of the mountain, her short pink hair moving with the wind. This woman was lost in thought while gazing over the village with her dull emerald eyes. A sigh escaped her as a lone tear never made its way down her face as she wiped it away.

'I wonder when I stopped referring to Konoha as my home, and is just now a village that I live in,' the woman thought sadly. Her face turned upwards toward the great blue sky and she quirked a sad smile.

"Sakura-san!" A woman with short black hair and was carrying a pig with her shouted at her.

"Shizune-san, what is it?" The woman known as Sakura softly asked the blacked hair woman.

"The Hokage wants to see you quickly, their back!" Shizune said excitedly.

"Who's back?" Sakura asked puzzled as she thought of who Shizune could be talking about.

"Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san are finally coming home to the village," Shizune talked animatedly to Sakura. Sakura froze as pain reflected quickly in her eyes but vanished to the dullness once again. She finally turned her head toward Shizune and plastered a fake smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled with fakeness that she was able to master.

"I will be there Shizune, just give me a moment to gather my thoughts and bearings," Sakura asked the question in fake hesitancy. Shizune smiled encouragingly at the young woman not noticing the fakeness that surrounds Sakura.

"Of course Sakura take as long as you need to," Shizune told her and she walked off to give the girl privacy. Sakura watched Shizune till she disappeared from sight. Once she was gone Sakura dropped the façade and once again turned back to her thoughts.

'Their back after all this time, Shizune sounded excited as their return meant something important. A demon and a traitor that's all they are to me nothing more," Sakura thought viciously. Sakura was not always like this, she never thought them to be a demon or a traitor when she was younger. She loved Sasuke and held Naruto like a brother after Sasuke left and he helped her to not sink into depression. That was before they betrayed her and stomped on her heart without any disregard. First it was Sasuke's betrayal, and she was not talking about the night he left her on the bench. It was during one of her missions that Sasuke forever became a traitor in her mind.

Flashback

18 year old Sakura was on a mission with a group of members that she did not know personally. Her job was to be their medic nothing more than that. She was used to these kinds of missions and did not complain about them anymore. She felt a charka signature that felt powerful she quickly warned her team. The person that was following them caught up and was now standing in front of them. Sakura recognized his spiky black hair and onyx eyes.

"Sasuke-Kun," Sakura breathed out breathlessly. Her team leader told her to stay back as they engaged in a fight. Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke killed her teammates without batting a eyelash.

"Why Sasuke, why are you doing this come home already," Sakura said in nativity.

"No Sakura, I will not. I came here to finish something that I should have long ago," Sasuke said menacingly as he took a step toward Sakura. Fear coursed Sakura but she got into offensive mode reluctantly. Sasuke just smirked at her and flashed in front of her face punching her in the stomach. Sakura did not have enough time to react and she coughed up blood.

'Sasuke-Kun is fast!' Sakura yelled in her mind. Sasuke stuck again stabbing her arm with his sword. She tried to fight back but it was proven to be a waste as she was shoved roughly against the tree. A dark chuckle came from Sasuke as a held her to the tree.

"I was just going to kill you but I think I will have some fun first," Sasuke whispered darkly in her ear. Sakura froze up and fear and disbelief tears ran down her face as she tried to get free.

'NO! Please someone help, I can't take this. I don't want to be raped, why do I have to be so weak? How could Sasuke do this to me, I thought he at least care.' Sakura thought weakly in her head.

"No Sasuke, please don't do this," Sakura cried out to him seeing she could do nothing else.

"You're so annoying and weak Sakura, you don't deserve to live," Sasuke cruelly told Sakura. Sakura stared at Sasuke with pain filled eyes as she looked into his dead cold eyes. Sakura gave up fighting knowing there was no way out of this.

'He is right I'm just weak and annoying just a burden to everyone else," Sakura said disgusted with herself. Sakura suddenly heard voices close by; hope filled her chest and clenched her heart. Sasuke cursed underneath his breath, he pushed away from Sakura and took off quickly not bothering to kill her. Sakura fell to the ground not having enough strength to stand up. She started to black out but before she did she saw a flash of a silver masked man. Sakura woke up a day later in Konoha hospital in a daze.

Flashback ended

Sakura fist clenched at the memory of what he could have done to her. She would have been raped and killed if Hatake did not show up and come across her team. Since that day she lost all respect toward the Uchiha. The second one to betray her was Naruto; even she still can't believe that he would be able to hurt her. She thought of him as kind person until that fateful day.

Flashback

It's been months since that fateful mission and she told them about Sasuke. Her biggest shock was that they did not believe her and thought she was dreaming the whole thing. Dreaming? Like she would dream of something that horrible. She thought Naruto would have her back but he laughed along with them. Her heart broke a bit; she pushed it into the back of her mind. She was heading to the training ground when she saw Naruto talking to Kakashi-Sensei; she thought she could sneak up on them. So she found a bush and hide concealing her chakra. She was about to spook them when she caught her name.

"What do you think about Sakura, Naruto?" Kakashi questioned Naruto. Sakura was confused as to why he is asking.

"I think she is a lying good for nothing," Naruto said without emotion. Sakura sat there in shock of what Naruto said. She could not believe him. Tears slipped down her face.

"Really? I thought you were in love with her?" Kakashi questioned him again. Naruto just laughed at him.

"I did have a crush on her when I was younger. I thought she was great, till she became part of the team. At first it was nothing, but then having to save her all the time was starting to wear thin. Don't get me wrong I did not realize these feeling then but now that I am older I reflect back on it that's all I see and feel now." Naruto said.

_Naruto how could you say that. After all that I did for you helped you get Hinata and had your back. __**Break**_

"I know what you're talking about. I did not see any real potential in her she was just a fan girl of Sasuke. No real ambition to become a ninja, I thought she was a waste of space. I tried to help her but all my help did not help at all, she just ignored me," Kakashi said.

_That's not true, I tried to get your help but you shoved me aside for Naruto and Sasuke. __**Break**_

"Don't talk about Sasuke, that's all she cared about. Now that he left her and does not love her she lies and tries to get him in trouble. Just because she can't have him, she has to get some petty revenge and tarnish his way back into the village. She should just get over herself she's not that pretty anyway," Naruto said savagely while Kakashi nodded gravely in understanding.

_That's not true! I loved Sasuke in the beginning but I also wanted to become a ninja and not have any one laugh at me anymore. Sasuke did try to rape me Naruto, it's not a lie! I would never make something up like that. I don't even love Sasuke anymore! Why don't you believe me Naruto! Please...__**Shatter**_

Sakura could not take it anymore she stood up quietly and left without a single word. The men never noticed that she was there in the first place. Sakura ran all the way home she went into her empty house and ran to her room. Her parents live away from here and kicked Sakura out. She cried tears of pain, voices ringing through her head all night.

_Annoying and Weak…don't deserve to live (Sasuke)_

_Lying good for nothing…not pretty anyway…petty revenge (Naruto)_

_Waste of space…no real potential…just a fan girl (Kakashi)_

Sakura eyes lost her spark and she was never the same again. After that she pushed herself to prove all of them wrong. Naruto left after that day to go training and bring back Sasuke.

Flashback ended

Sakura sighed as her heart clenched painfully at some of her worst memories. She turned around and ran toward the Hokage's Tower accepting her doomed fate.

'I wonder what's going to happen, I hope I don't break down and be able to stand strong against the people that betrayed me the most' Sakura thought questioningly.

* * *

**The first chapter is over and done with! I know what you're thinking Naruto would never do that. True in the anime he would not but this is my story and he does! He did not think this since he was a genin but as he grew older this is what he started thinking. For Kakashi I know his whole team talk motto thing he does but he does not follow the motto and looses track of it because to the powerful potential in Sasuke and Naruto that he forgets. Sasuke well.. I'm not telling anything on him HEHE!**

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**THE BUTTON DOWN THERE**

**///////////////////////**


	2. Sadness Surrounds Her

**I'm back with another chapter!**

**Sakura: And here I thought you were not going to update at all.**

**Ignoring you.. I just what to thank some people before I start the story.**

**Thank you EAnIL and kiekie290 for putting this on your favorite stories. Flamegirl5500 for putting this story on your Story Alert. NightShadow27 for reviewing my story and don't worry they will get hurt...somehow :).**

**Please review! Reviews equal more faster updates! I will at least try to update this story everyday if I can. I won't add anything at the end of this chapter like I always do so not to ruin the mood or anything. XD**

**Sakura:GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Ok..I do not own Naruto**

**Bold is Inner Sakura**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sadness Surrounds Her**

After running all the way there Sakura finally made it to the Hokage's office. She stood in front of the door, not moving an inch to knock on the door. Her chakra was concealed as she almost always has it concealed because of an incident that happened but she did not want to dwell on that right now.

'Come on Sakura, knock on the door already!' Sakura yelled at herself in her head.

'**GO SAKURA! Get in there and hurt those backstabbers!' Inner Sakura screamed at her.** Sakura blinked as she heard her inner voice.

'Inner? I thought I got rid of you,' Sakura thought back.

'**Well now that you need me again, I'm back and won't be leaving anytime soon' Inner Sakura exclaimed.** Sakura sighed in relief in her head.

'I'm glad your back, I could use the support,' Sakura thought to inner. Sakura gathered all her courage and finally knocked on the door.

"Come in!" an excited voice of the Hokage yelled at her.

'**Glad someone is excited," Inner said in sarcasm. **Sakura mentally nodded her head at inner. Sakura entered through the door and she came face to face with not the people she thought was going to be here.

"Glad to have you here Sakura," Tsunade told Sakura. Sakura nodded at the Hokage, her eyes shown with fake confusion. Sakura looked to her left and saw that Hatake was leaning on the wall without his book. Then she looked to her right to see Sai also leaning against the wall with no expression on his face.

"I thought Uch-Sasuke-Kun and Uzu-Naruto were going to be here?" Sakura hoped that they did not notice her slip up. To them she was still in love with Sasuke and friends to Naruto and she did not want to correct them on it. She rather keep them in the dark on her true feelings. She looked again at the faces and saw that one person noticed her slip up and that was Sai. She just ignored him for now.

'**Sasuke-**_**kun**_**... BLAH! I need to wash my thoughts out now, disgusting,' Inner said with disgust. **Sakura had to agree with her. Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when the Hokage started to speak again.

"They are in the village but the elders wanted at least have them questioned. It's just for show for the other villages, to show them that we are not lenient on missing-ninjas," Tsunade said while rolling her eyes. Kakashi laughed at the statement. Sakura forced out a fake chuckle. The Hokage talked about some other things that did not interest Sakura and she finally dismissed them saying that she would send for us when they are done with questioning. Sakura left the office quickly, not wanting to engage in any conversations. Sakura walked quietly back to her place, as she came to her house she bypassed it and kept walking. Sakura finally made it to her destination, the KIA stone. Sakura stood in front of the stone and stood there quietly. Her eyes glued to the name craved into it, _Jen Asana. _Her heart clenched painfully as she knelt down and traced the name with her finger.

'**Who's that,' Inner said softly. **

'You don't know inner; I thought you get all my memories?' Sakura thought softly.

'**Sure I do but it helps to talk about it to someone that can understand you,' Inner said sadly.** Sakura mentally smiled at Inner.

'Thanks Inner,' Sakura thought fondly.

'**No problem' Inner said. **Sakura then looked at the name again and sighed softly.

'He was my fiancé, I meet him a year ago,' Sakura said invisible tears ran down her face.

'**Really, what was he like' Inner asked her. **Sakura closed her eyes as she thought of Jen.

'He was amazing, the most kind-hearted person I knew. He was at least 5'2 and he had dark brown hair that was shaggy no matter what you did with it. Kind gray eyes that were sometimes hidden by his bangs, and a smile that could make me happy just by looking at it. His main outfit was a black shirt with a black jacket and he wore black pants. I swear he had this obsession with black so much that I had to tie him up and blackmail him to get to wear anything else,' Sakura laughed at the memory, 'He was loyal too, never judged me and believed ever word I said about my past. When he heard what Naruto and Sasuke did to me he wanted blood. I remember what he told me, "Sakura if I ever meet those creeps I swear I am going to make them bleed and I will torture them until they scream like girls." It was sweet even with the death threats. He had anger issues to deal with but he could control it but when someone hurts me it shows up again. His eyes will become steal gray and he would become more bloodthirsty. He was that protective over me, but he never unleashed his anger out on me. I fell in love with him and him with me, so he proposed to me and I said yes. Then something awful happened he got called on a mission and I never saw him again," Sakura ended sadly.

'**What happened,' Inner said with tears in her eyes.**

'The mission was a setup, and by a village I thought would never do something like that. No one in Konoha knows who did it but I do. Jen was able to send one last message to me by his raven, the message said to be safe and he was sorry that he could not make it home. Konoha ninjas ambushed him reason is still unknown and who sent them. Other Konoha ninjas found the place charred up so bad the only things were left of a body and was later identified as Jen,' Sakura thought sadly.

'**Why are we still here then,' Inner asked her.**

'I don't know who sent those ninjas, and until I do, I will stay in this messed up village. Anyways I was not strong enough to leave this place and still not. I am going to keep my promise to be safe and if it is here for right now then so be it. When I do find the person responsible for his death, I will kill them and show no mercy like they did him," Sakura thought with determination.

'**Right they won't know what hit them. Once we get strong enough well leave and never look back," Inner said also with determination.**

Sakura looked once again at the name and turned around and went back to her place. Once got home she closed the door, ate her dinner and headed back upstairs to get some sleep. As her head hit the pillow she was pulled into pleasant dreams of Jen Asana.


	3. She Dreams and Remembers

**I am back and soo sorry for not updating yet but final exams made my brain go on vacation.**

**Sakura:What Brain?**

**SHUT UP! Now as I was saying I am going to thanks to angel897 for reviewing and they might appear in the story don't know yet. stringless-marionette and xXCookiexMonsterXx for putting this story on their Favorites. Mizz Hime-Sama for adding it on Story Alert. *Hands them cookies***

**Sakura: PrincessDarkSaku does not own Naruto just the plot.**

**NO! Enjoy the Story! **

**

* * *

****T****his is Sakura dream of her first encounter of Jen Asana**

**Chapter 3: She Dreams and Remembers  
**

**Dream Flashback:**

_Sakura was sitting on the red bridge that was once a meeting spot between Team 7. Sakura was staring into the water at her reflection lost in thought._

'_This place brings back memories when everything was alright and she was innocent and naive to the cruel reality that was Konoha,' Sakura thought to herself. Sakura was so immersed in her thoughts she did not sense the stranger behind her._

'_I wonder if this is the girl that the Hokage wanted me to be a team with,' the stranger thought to themselves. _

"_Hello," The stranger said to the girl that did not hear him._

"_HELLO!" The stranger yelled to the pink haired girl. Sakura was startled and fell into to the water. She coughed up some water and looked in the direction of the person that yelled at her. To her surprise he was laughing hard and rolling on the ground. Sakura got out the water and back onto the bridge._

"_I'm glad someone finds this funny," Sakura said to the man. The man in question stopped laughing and smiled at her._

"_Hello are you Sakura and I'm sorry about that I did not mean to surprise you but you was so into your thought you did not hear me," the man asked her with a kind smile and shining gray eyes. _

"_It's fine but yes my name is Sakura and why did you want to know?" Sakura asked the man. _

"_I'm Jen Asana and I am new to this village. The Hokage does not trust me and she wanted me paired with someone to make sure that I do not have ill intentions to the village," Jen told her. Sakura was in shock and pain._

'_I'm not valuable enough to them that they could just risk me with a new ninja' Sakura thought to herself. _

"_I think it's unfair though that you have to watch me and not a ninja higher ranking and they just use you like that and think that it's okay that if I betray the village one insignificant life won't matter," Jen said with a hint of anger in his voice. Sakura just stared at him in shock._

"_How did you know that?" Sakura questioned the strange man. Jen just blushed in embarrassment. _

"_Uh…Lucky guess?" Jen said._

"_Sure," Sakura said sarcastically. Jen just sighed. _

"_I overheard them talking," Jen said with a bright smile. Sakura could not help but smile back at the man. _

"_Let be friends?" Jen asked excitedly._

"_Why would you want to be my friend?" Sakura asked with doubt in her voice._

"_I like you and I already feel a connection between us and you're strong to help me take over the world," Jen said with a serious face but his eyes held mischief at the end of his sentence. Sakura could feel the connection to this strange man, she feels like she could trust him no matter what not how she felt with Uchiha and Uzumaki when they were a team._

"_Ok then let's be friends but I won't help you take over the world," Sakura said with a real smile on her face._

"_Dang, my plans foiled for now but I get you over to my side in no time," Jen joked back with Sakura. Sakura just laughed and Jen joined in too. Sakura could already see that this was going to be a great friendship even if he is a bit strange._

"_**Jen I miss you," Sakura said in her sleep while a lone tear slide down her cheek and Inner Sakura watched on as great sadness filled her soul.**_

* * *

**_Review Please._**

**_Sakura: Review equals more faster chapters so REVIEW!_**


	4. Sai?

**I'm never going to write this story anymore *cries***

**Sakura: WHY?**

**Barely any reviews that's why!**

**Sakura: You have to continue!**

**NO!**

**Sakura dragged Itachi in here.**

**Sakura: Do something!**

**Itachi turns towards me and smirks evily but in a very sexy way. His sharingan spining.**

**Itachi: You will continue this story**

**I will continue this story**

**Itachi: and never give it up no matter what.**

**I will never stop writing this story...DANG IT ITACHI! Fine I will continue. **

**Thanks for putting this on your favorites jackie-chan1230,Sakudragon, and Sesshylover49 (I love Sesshomaru too!). Thank you all! **

**I do not own Naruto at all just the plot and Jen Asana :)  
****

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Sai?**

The sun was shining throughout Konoha and the village people were happy…well except for one pink hair woman. That woman was Sakura Haruno and she was still sleeping in her apartment.

"**GET UP! Time to wake up Sakura!" Inner Sakura screamed at Sakura. **Sakura's eyes shot open while cursing at Inner.

"**Now don't curse at me Sakura you needed to get up. Oh… there is someone in our kitchen too, now don't worry there isn't any threat coming from him. It's just Sai sweetie," Inner Sakura said happily. **Sakura sighed in her head and got ready for the day. After she was done she went downstairs for breakfast. When she got down there Sai already and the food on the table waiting for her, so she sat down and started to eat.

"Good Morning, Cherry," Sai said to Sakura and he gave her a genuine smile.

"Good Morning," Sakura said and she also gave Sai a genuine smile. Sai was the only friend she had in this village. He was on her and Jen's team, the three of them became close. Sai was like an older brother to her and she only opened up to him when Jen died. If it was not for Sai, Sakura would have probably gotten herself killed in a mission or suicide attempt. She remembered the first time they meet and their first mission.

_**Flashback: First Meeting**_

_Sakura and Jen were sitting on a red bridge waiting for a third member to their team._

"_I wonder who the third member is, I kind of hope that this person is not rude, mean, or has a stick up there a-" Jen was cut off by Sakura._

"_Jen don't cuss it is unbecoming to cuss in front of a lady," Sakura teased him. _

"_What lady?" Jen teased back. Sakura glared at him with her death glare. _

"_What did you say Jen?" Sakura asked him. Jen spotted a person coming towards them._

"_Hey look that might be are new team member," Jen told Sakura his gray eyes sparkling. Sakura laughed at his antics and she turned toward their new teammate. The new teammate was a tall guy with short black hair, really pale, and emotionless eyes. _

"_You must be Sai then right?" Jen asked the ninja. _

"_Yes I am and you must be Jen Asana and Sakura Haruno?" Sai asked them. Jen and Sakura nodded at him._

"_Well welcome to the team then," Sakura told Sai._

"_Thanks, Ugly," Sai said to Sakura. Sakura froze and glared at the man. She growled and went to punch his face. Jen grabbed her arm to stop her from hitting their teammate._

"_That's not very nice to say to someone Sai," Jen told the man. Sai tilted his head and shrugged at them._

"_Ok Pretty Boy," Sai told Jen. Jen Froze too and looked at their teammate. Then he laughed as Sakura and Sai stared at him._

"_I like you, welcome to the team," Jen told Sai and shook hands with him while Sakura had a smile on her face._

'_This is going to be interesting,' Sakura thought to herself._

_**Flashback: First mission**_

_Sakura, Jen, and Sai were out on a mission when they got ambushed. They were able to defeat the enemies but one had a bomb with them setting it off. Sakura and Sai fell off a cliff from the blast while Jen got knocked into a tree losing consciousness. Sai used his Ink to land him and Sakura to safety at the bottom of the cliff but before they landed a rock hit Sai and they fell a bit. Sakura had a few scratches but Sai had a broken leg. Sakura looked at his leg but she could not heal it because her chakra was low._

"_I am going to have to carry you Sai because I don't have enough chakra to heal your leg," Sakura told him. Sai just nodded his head at her. Sakura picked him up and set off to look for a cave to rest in. Sakura found a cave before nightfall and set Sai down and started a fire to keep them warm from the chilly night. Sai was still in pain from his leg, Sakura started to talk to him to get his mind off the pain. It worked a little but he was still in lots of pain._

"_I'm sorry Sai that I can't take the pain away right now. I'm so weak and a burden, I can't do anything right can I?" Sakura said with self-loathing. Sai stared at Sakura and he felt angry at her for thinking of herself like that._

"_You're wrong, if it wasn't for you I would be dead right now and so would Jen. The enemies had poison and if wasn't for you we would have died from that if it wasn't for your healing. You warned us about an ambush before we even realized it. You are not a burden or weak, Cherry," Sai said strongly. Sakura looked at him in shock but she smiled at him. They soon fell asleep when they woke up later on Sakura was able to heal Sai's leg and Jen found them in the cave. The team soon set off back to the village._

"What are you thinking about?" Sai asked Sakura.

"Just our first meeting and mission, that's all," Sakura told him. Sai just nodded.

"Are you ready to face them today," Sai asked her.

"No I will never be ready to face them, but I can't run and hide either. I won't be weak and helpless Sakura ever again," Sakura told Sai her eyes blazed with cold fire.

"Will be going to meet them in the Hokage's office, we better go now," Sai said standing at the door waiting for her. Sakura nodded and left with him to finally face her past and leave the old Sakura behind forever.

"**Watch out Uchiha and Uzumaki, the new and strong Sakura is coming!"**** Inner Sakura and ****Sakura ****shouted.**

* * *

**Jen Asana: Please review so PrincessDarkSaku can update faster than she has been lately. **


	5. She is strong but not fearless!

**I AM BACK! Sorry that I could not get to this chapter too you fast enough because I wanted this chapter to be great and I was on writers block on how to do this important chapter. This chapter is filled with hints on how this story is going to run its course it's up to you to figure them out.**

**Sakura: They won't though...**

**SHUT UP and don't make fun of the readers. But I want to make something clear there will be NO lemons in this story go it.. there will be hints of things like that like in the earlier chapters but there will be NO lemons though sorry people that actually want that make up your own that's what I got to say. Sorry! On the to story!**

**Oh and thank you Miyu Maniac,Death'sDarkestAngel, deixsaku for putting this on your Story Alert and thank you Flamegirl5500 for your wonderful review. Now onto the discalmer and then story.**

**Jen Asana: PrincessDarkSaku does not own Naruto just the plot and of course me. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: She is strong but not fearless! Team 7 is reunited!**

Sakura stood in front of the door with Sai; she took a calm breath while bringing up her façade before she entered the room. She nodded her head at Sai and he opened the door leading them both into the room. Sakura stopped when she came face to face with the two people she hated. Everyone stood still all lost in their thoughts.

'Team 7 is finally reunited, Naruto is probably so happy this is what he wanted every since Sasuke left. Sasuke and Naruto will make the best team there is in the history of Konoha,' Tsunade thought to herself.

'THE TEME IS BACK! Finally team 7 could be like it used to be. I only hope Sakura does not get in our way and become a burden that she is,' Naruto thought to himself as the Kyuubi watched his host and friends with angry eyes as how they could treat that woman with disrespect. The Kyuubi knew that Sakura was strong and kind hearted woman and she earned his respect and that is a hard thing to do.

'Sakura you sure have grown into a beautiful girl even though you are weak. I will finish where I left off the last time we meet before I got interrupted by Hatake. Yes, you will make a fine mistress Sakura, since you are too weak to bear my heirs Sakura I would find a suitable wife for that though while you will be for pleasure only,' Sasuke thought with pure dark lust for Sakura.

'I don't like how Sasuke is looking at Cherry, I will have to keep my eye on him and protect Sakura,' Sai thought to himself.

While Sakura was having a difficult time staying in the room because dark memories were resurfacing while she looked at those two. She caught how Sasuke was looking at her and she shivered in slight fear.

'**Sakura I am scared right now, I don't want to be here with these two. Let's go and get out of here. I don't want to face them, especially Sasuke,' Inner said fearfully. **Now Sakura was worried and loosing grip because of Inner and herself. She has to get a grip or her façade will drop.

'NO! We will not run and hide, like a coward. I will face this and remain strong I refuse to be the old Sakura again. I will not let them bring me down, no matter what. I can do this and you can too inner,' Sakura thought to herself cold fire burning in her heart.

'**YOU'RE RIGHT SAKURA! We can do this, even though we are still scared but it's alright to be because that makes us human and it also makes us be cautious with things that might be too dangerous and stronger than us,' Inner said with hot fire burning inside her too. **Sakura wanted to beat them until they die but she couldn't do that because Anbu would be on her fast before she could escape so she swallowed the urges to kill them and broke the Silence.

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto welcome back I missed you guys," Sakura said with fake enthusiasm but she will not hug them no matter to keep up façade or not. Naruto yelled that he missed her too and hugged her and Sasuke just Hned to her. Sai shifted catching Naruto's attention.

"Just who are you anyway, I don't remember who you are," Naruto told Sai.

"He is your teammate in Team 7 now Naruto," Tsunade told him.

"Yes I am your new teammate now, you little pansies," Sai said to Sasuke and Naruto without emotions. Inner Sakura was laughing and Sakura smirked a bit at Sai.

'**I LOVE YOU SAI! You're the best brother ever,' Inner said gleefully and Sakura just mentally rolled her eyes but agreed with her.**

Before Sasuke or Naruto could kill Sai Tsunade spoke.

"Is there anything else Sasuke that you want to talk about," Tsunade asked him. Sasuke had got off with just Anbu Patrol that will watch him for six months.

"Yes there is, I have a team named Hebi and I would like them to join Konoha they are loyal to me and since I am loyal here they will be too," Sasuke said to Tsunade. She thought about it and agreed only so that he will stay in the village. Sakura was disgusted though with the Hokage for letting in four missing-ninjas inside the village scoot free. One day Konoha will fall because of their mistakes they make like these ones. Sakura looked out the window and watched as a shadow leapt across the village roofs and disappear from sight, she just blinked and looked to the sky and saw a raven flying overhead. She sighed in her head as Hatake popped into Hokage's office. Tsunade already filled him in on what happened. Hatake turned towards them and spoke.

"Meet me at the training grounds at 7am to take my bell test over again," Kakashi smiled under his mask as Naruto groaned, Sasuke scoffed, Sai being emotionless, and Sakura faked being happy. As she left the office she can't help but think that tomorrow will be one stressful day for her as she walked home with Sai beside her.

* * *

**Please Review I like reviews even if they are mean ones :)**


	6. Training and Team Hebi!

**Hello again here is the next chapter to this story.**

**Sakura: Wow you actually updated this soon.**

**Of course I need to give my readers more chapters before I leave for camp next weekend...I can't bring a laptop with me so I have to resort to pencil and paper to get more chapters done but won't be able to upload them until I am done camping.**

**Sakura: Yay camping!**

**You are not coming! I would like to thank twilight-twins2, and YukiTora17 for putting this story on Story Alert its nice to know that people like my story.**

**Orochimaru: PrincessDarkSaku doesss not own Naruto and review or I will send my snakes after you.**

**WHO LET YOU IN HERE! Please enjoy the story...*grabs Orochimaru and tosses him into the fire that appeared***

* * *

**Chapter 6: Training and Team Hebi!**

As the day ended for Sakura the next day came quickly too quickly for her liking though. As she got ready for her doom, she began to wonder on what she is going to do at training, is she going to show them all her strength or just a little bit of it.

'**Well that's a dumb question, of course were going to show them a little bit of it. So, when the day comes they will be surprised and we will be able to kill them or beat them up…oh wait how about torture that sounds nice too,' Inner told Sakura**.

'I should really stop hanging out with Ibiki down in the interrogation ward; Inner Sakura is becoming affected by him. That would probably not happen because the Hokage ordered me to 'watch' over them,' Sakura thought to herself as she headed out the door and to the training grounds. When she got to the training grounds all she saw was the Uchiha there. She cursed herself for her bad luck as she walked a safe distance from him. Luckily for her that Uzumaki and Sai showed up before the Uchiha was able to do or say something. She walked towards Sai and sat down on the grass leaning against a still standing Sai. Sai just stood there like it was a everyday occurrence to him.

"Sakura-Chan why are leaning against him!" Naruto yelled out to her. Sakura just closed her eyes.

"Naruto he is my teammate when you guys was not here," Sakura said and would not budge any farther no matter how much Uzumaki questioned her. Hatake finally arrived an hour later with two bells with him.

'He is going to make one of us stay out of the bell test then,' Sakura thought to herself and Inner scoffed at him.

"I'm sorry Sakura but you have to stay out of this one, anyways you're the medic on the team and won't be fighting in battle so you don't need to do this test," Kakashi told her simply. Cold anger consumed her but she did not let it show she just nodded to him and sat far out from the boys.

'**That's just an excuse Hatake, why don't you just say that I'm too weak to fight. You are trash Hatake, you failed Obito and his ninja way,' Inner was consumed also in hot anger at the copy-cat ninja. **Sakura agreed with inner but what inner said to her did spike something in her though, an ideal torture for Kakashi Hatake. She stored it away in the back of her mind just in case if she ever needed it one day. She watched the boys go through the bell test as she got lost in thought. She hated Konoha yes she did and would like to get revenge on them but she did not let the revenge destroy and consume her like it did Sasuke. She still had a friend and would never hurt him for something stupid like revenge. She looked at Sai and let out a small genuine smile for her brother. She sensed a chakra that belonged to an Anbu as he appeared before the team.

"Team 7 the Hokage wants to see you," The Anbu said as he vanished. The team left towards the tower as Sakura could sense three unknown chakra inside the building. She was on alert not like she really cared if they wanted to harm the village but she got on alert for herself and Sai. As they entered the office Sakura saw the three ninjas. It looked like team Hebi was here or team Taka whatever the Uchiha calls them was here. She looked at them a girl with red hair that looked to be a fangirl of the Uchiha, a guy with orange hair who seems to be alright, and another guy with white hair but he had Zabuza's sword on his back. Sakura concluded that the two men she is to be wary about and the girl looked weak and her chakra even felt weak but just in case she will be cautious with her too.

"Meet Karin, Jūgo, and Suigetsu, the team that traveled with me," Sasuke explained to everyone. Sakura looked at the team and made a little connection between Team 7 and them. Karin, the red head and fangirl, was like a symbol of me when I was little except I have pink hair. Jūgo, the orange hair even though he is calmer but the orange reminds her of Naruto. Suigetsu, the white hair one was a pervert like Kakashi a bit.

'**Looks like someone missed the team back in Konoha then, HAHAHAHHA! He could not sever his ties for this village, poor little fool,' Inner cackled. **Sakura just ignored her for now. Tsunade gave them the same sentence she did Uchiha and they were free from her office. She grabbed Sai by the collar of his shirt and dragged Sai off to her house; she needed to talk to him and now. Team 7 and Team Hebi watched them leave and some thought that Sakura Haruno was one crazy girl.

* * *

**What does Sakura have to talk to Sai for? Please Review even if its a mean review I don't care :)**

**Orochimaru: Review lovely Readers or I _will _send my snakes after you.**

**I thought I killed you once and for all and don't threaten my readers *beats Orochimaru up***

**Sakura:Bye!**


	7. A scroll and a broken promise

**Here is another chapter**

**Sakura: Wow you sure are updating fast.**

**I am and angel897 your wondering is over and thank you for reviewing. **

**Shino: PrincessDarkSaku does not own Naruto. On with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A scroll and a promise broken.**

Finally Sakura and Sai made it inside the house and Sai was pushed into the couch while Sakura paced back in forth.

"What is it, Sakura?" Sai questioned her as he watched her pace back in forth.

"What is it? What is it! It's Konoha that's what it is! This stupid village is what's bothering me. I can't take it anymore, I need to leave," Sakura finished as she walked in the direction of her room. Sai got up from the couch and grabbed her.

"You can't Sakura not yet anyways, it's not the right time," Sai tried to convince her. Sakura looked up at Sai and she collapsed into his chest as they fell to the floor, Sai comforting his little sister.

"I thought I was fine, you know when Uchiha and Uzumaki came but when Uchiha brought his team in and I just watched the Hokage do nothing to the missing-ninjas just because Uchiha trusts them and they trust the Uchiha so it can't hurt. It can though, I feel helpless watching this all happen, and that person that I care about could get hurt that's you Sai. If they betray us and you get hurt I don't know what I do. I just can't lose you, Sai you're the only family I now have left. My parents hate me because I am a ninja, my used to be friends hate me because they think I'm weak and nothing but a pawn in their games. I just wish by some miracle that could happen and take us out of this hell-hole of a village," Sakura said softly as a tear slid down her face.

"I won't leave you Sakura, never. You are also my only family that I have left in this village. Sis, we will get through this and get out of this village someday just not right now. Anbu are on high alert because of the ex missing ninjas in this village, they will be on us fast and we could get caught or killed," Sai said to her as he held her close. Sakura closed her eyes and accepted what her brother said.

"Your right, brother," Sakura whispered as they sat there on the floor comforting each other. With one though going through their heads, _I wish you were here Jen Asana and we were out of this hell called Konoha. _Loud knocking at the door pulled them out of their thoughts, Sakura sighed to herself as she got up and went to the door. She opened it and was surprised that Hyuuga was at her doorstep she put up her cheery façade.

"Hinata-chan what are you doing here?" Sakura asked the girl.

"Can I come in Sakura," Hinata asked, she got rid of her stuttering a long time ago.

"Sure you can," Sakura stepped back in her house as she was unsurprised to see that Sai had left the house. He always does that he doesn't go far just in case she needed help. As she led the Hyuuga girl into her living room they sat down.

"What can I do for you Hinata?" Sakura asked her 'not like I really care though' she thought to herself.

"Stay away from him," Hinata rudely sneered at her. Yes the shy Hinata sneered, that is the true her though and not a transformation jutsu. Hinata approached her a few months back as the news that Uzumaki and Uchiha were headed to Konoha. When the girl approached her and quite rudely said that she should not go near her love or else.

"Who Hinata is him that you speak of that I got to stay away from?" Sakura played dumb to the heiress.

"Don't play dumb with me you pathetic weak girl. Naruto-kun that's who," Hinata said as she raised her hand and slapped me across the face. Sakura looked back at the stupid girl with cold fire burning in her eyes. Hinata was not always like this she was Sakura's friend but the other ninjas in the village and her dear cousin Neji Hyuuga corrupted her, to become a great ninja and heiress for the clan and of course being who Hinata was she agreed and became the person that sat before her. Just to be able to not be a burden to people and prove that she is a good ninja and heiress and also win the heart of Naruto. Hinata lost her true kind hearted self and became a snotty and mean person that she is now. Sakura did nothing though because Hinata did not deserve her wrath true she could have stuck up for herself and not changed but it was Konoha that made Hinata like this so Sakura could not hate her.

'**Konoha ruins too many good ninjas,' Inner said sadly. **

'They do, too many ninjas have been hurt by this village and everyone is blind to that,' Sakura thought to inner.

"I won't go anywhere near him Hinata, not like that. So, you can leave now and don't have to worry," Sakura said without emotions in her voice as she watched Hinata leave the house with her noise in the air. Sakura stared at the door until she heard a bird's peak pecking at her window. She got up and went and opened the window the raven dropped a scroll and left. Sakura did some hand signs to check if the scroll had any traps in it and it did not. She gently opened the scroll and read the contents in it.

_Dear Sakura Haruno,_

_We would like for you to join our organization and become a member. If yes all you have to do is put some chakra into the scroll and a member will pick you up._

_Signed_

_The Leader of the Akatsuki_

_P.S. Only you can read the contents in this scroll no matter what._

Sakura dropped the scroll on the desk in shock but before she could get over it another bird soared through her window and just a scroll and left. She once again checked for traps and opened it up when it was deemed safe.

_Please come to the Hokages office immediately._

_Fifth Hokage_

'**What no dear, I know for one thing is that Akatsuki have manners,' Inner said.** Sakura ignored her as she picked on the first scroll and shoved it in her pouch as she went to the Hokage's tower. Wandering what is she going to do. She got the Hokage's office and went in she saw Tsunade looking grave.

"Sakura you're in danger, the Akatsuki are looking for a medic and I believe they will try to get you," Tsunade told her but she sounded not sad at all.

'They already contacted me, too late,' Sakura thought to herself. Tsunade explained that Anbu is going to keep watch over her house for safety. Sakura just nodded and left the office and she made it back home lying on her bed.

'What am I going to do? Should I join them or not?' Sakura questioned herself as she stared at her ceiling. Inner was being quiet letting Sakura decide on what she does.

'I was looking for a miracle and it shows up,' Sakura interrupted her thinking when an idea popped in her head. It's the perfect chance to leave this village; the ninjas will be on alert with the Akatsuki they won't notice her and Sai leave.

'I am not going to join Akatsuki, maybe I will become an ally later on to them but I want to be free from a leader and no one can rule me for awhile. I want to find myself before I can make any decision like that,' Sakura thought to inner

'**Find Myself Sakura, what do you mean,' Inner asked her.**

'What I mean is to find the woman that I was once before when Jen Asana was in my life. I want to get stronger to I won't be in this village any longer. I can't stand it being close to the people that betrayed me, I have to leave and regain myself,' Sakura explained to Inner.

'**Right Sakura,' Inner thought to her.** Sakura fell asleep after that, tomorrow she will talk to Sai about her plan. Morning shined through Sakura windows as she quickly got up and went downstairs after she got dressed. Sai was not here though, she frowned at that.

'He is usually here right now,' Sakura thought to herself as she left her house. She headed towards the training grounds to train. She got there and she was alone, she looked up into the sky and saw an ink bird.

"That's Sai's ink bird," Sakura thought to herself as flashes of memories came in her mind. The bird dropped a note in her hand as it dissolved.

_Sakura I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise. Konoha has sent me away on a mission that last five years to complete I could not turn it away. I will not be able to contact or see you; I had to leave quickly and was able to only send this note. Sakura I am sorry, but I will see you again though. Cherry it's time to leave this village and go, before it's too late for you to leave. I love you little sis._

_Your Brother, Sai_

A tear landed on the note but she knew deep inside her that she would see Sai once again. So she ran home and planned her escape from the village.

"**Tonight I will leave, and when Konoha sees me again they will wish they never betrayed me!" Sakura ****and Inner whispered darkly.** Sakura once again left the house to go back to the training grounds but this time Team 7 and Team Hebi were there. She just ignored them and stood away from them.

"Just who has pink-hair anyways; you won't get Sasuke-kun. You little pink haired freak," Karin cackled to her.

"Really Karin that's pathetic, anyways she is a lot prettier than you and stronger too," Suigetsu sneered at Karin. The rest chuckled though at him and Suigetsu was confused.

"Did I say something funny, Jūgo," Suigetsu asked the man.

"No you did not," Jūgo replied.

"Sakura stronger or prettier than Karin that's a joke, she's weak," Naruto clued in the man while the rest nodded. Sakura did not look at them appearing to be not listening. Suigetsu blinked at them but he got it though. As he looked at the woman he knew was mistreated in her village. He felt protective of her for some reason and a glance at Jūgo he could see he felt the same. So he walked towards the woman, Jūgo followed ignoring the rest of the idiots.

**The Kyuubi watched the events through his host eyes, as he saw how the two new ninjas thought about Sakura. He smirked because he knew that Sakura just got two more people by her side. He knew that Sakura is leaving so he planned to take control of the kid's body and talked to her about something very important. **

'**I hope you can be ready Sakura, you have one long journey ahead of you and what I am going to tell you will change your life but for the better' Kyuubi thought to himself.**

* * *

**What does Kyuubi have anything to do with Sakura and will the Akatsuki be happy that Sakura is not joining them and does Sakura get new friends.**

**Sakura: Please Review!**


End file.
